1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for an object, and, more specifically, to a device that will permit a user to position the object with one hand and to lock the positioning device in the desired orientation with his other hand, thus greatly facilitating the precise position of the object. The positioning device disclosed herein has particular utility in surgical procedures where the positioning of the patient's head with respect to an operating table is required.
2. Background Information
Generally, support devices for a portion of the anatomy of a patient that have been employed in medical procedures have emphasized stability and rigidity in their structure at the expense of ease of adjustment in view of the recognized importance of guarding against the desired movement of the patient during the medical procedure being carried out. Many prior art devices have the disadvantage that should one locking component of the positioning device be released accidentally during the surgical procedure, the head rest or positioning member could move, thus causing the patient to move undesirably.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,748 discloses a positioning device that may be used to position a patient's head during a surgical procedure. In this patent, if one of the clamping devices should accidentally be unlocked during a surgical procedure, there is a possibility that the patient's head could move, resulting in unwanted movement of the patient's entire body, which could disrupt the surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,876 discloses a lockable universally articulated joint in an orthopaedic appliance. A locking member is provided which includes a locking screw which extends through a socket and is threaded into a locking device. When the locking screw is loosened, the locking member allows universal articulation between the movable elements while preventing separation of these elements. Tightening of the screw effects clamping of the movable elements. This device does not provide the precise positioning nor any facility in repositioning the surgical site such as the head of a patient when used in conjunction with a head rest required in neurological surgery.